Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-6$ and $x$ and add $-9$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $2$ and the product of $7$ and that expression.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-6$ and $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What does adding $-9$ to $-6x$ do? $-6x$ $ - 9$ What is the quantity of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (-6x - 9) = \color{orange}{7(-6x-9)}$ What is the sum of $2$ and $\color{orange}{7(-6x-9)}$ $7(-6x-9)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(-6x-9)+2$.